Color Outside the Lines
by 6-The-Cloaked-Nocturne-9
Summary: All they ever were was lines. Then he came along. ZexionXNamine, ZekuNami whatever you wanna call it. AU
1. Introduction

Color outside the lines by 6-The-Cloaked-Nocturne-9

Dedication- this is for Leah, who always reads my stories. Kristina, the Demyx to my Zexion. And Kara, my friend in anime and procrastination.

Summary- All they ever were was lines. Then _he_ came alone. ZexionxNamine

Disclaimer- I own a Demyx plushie, a sitar necklace and am scouting for a Zexion plush, but no Kingdom Hearts, sorry.

A/N- yeah, I figured that I would just write this down. Why not for once have Apathetic!Namine and Normalish!Zexion for once? So it got me thinking and I said 'why the hell not' so here we are this is chapter 1, but I'm not too good at updating so it might be awhile, since I'm basicalily failing mathT.T if I get any readers that is, but ONWARD! Oh and ages Namine-22 Zexion-24

chapter one--woot

I sat in the studio, just staring at the sketchbook in my tiny hands, having just finished sketching out one of the models. "Lines." I thought bitterly "That's all they are, a few shapes here and there, but lines is what they really are."

And it was true; to me at least, the people I drew, colored, sketched, and worked with. They were so shallow that even calling them lines was pushing it. But I have nowhere left to go; that I want to go anyway, so working as an artist at The Nobody's Studio was all I could do. As if mocking the name the studio was actually quite famous, so much so that people would kill to have my job.

"Miss Namine, there is another appointment that you have and after that you have to sketch out the newest design for…" that would be my planner/lackey that basically follows me everywhere and tells me where I have to go next, Olette. But one part of Olette's speech caught my attention "And then you need to meet the newest member of the studio along with everyone else."

"What!?" I sputtered, dropping my shy mask for a moment. Now this was a rarity, The Studio hardly ever hired anyone new, especially among the artists, because they only took 'the best' to be in their studio. But not only did they need to be the best, they also had to be some what…eccentric. Or at least, that's the trend so far.

There were the weird owners of it , Xemnas and Vexen, who always seemed to be rambling. Xigbar who had an eye patch for no apparent reason, but was amazing with computer design. Xaldin who has a set of dreadlocks and pork chops, but a thing for lighting and photography. Saix, who constantly was going berserk and had blue hair, and was also Xemnas's bitch, but could do scenery like nobody's business. Demyx, the only friend I have, who has a mullet-hawk, was actually a musician but they kept him around anyway, Axel who had gravity defying hair and tattoos, was a pyromaniac but had a knack for line art. Larxene was, for lack of a better word, a sadistic bitch with antennas but was good at sketching, Marluxia had pink hair and a love for flowers was a colorist/florist. And lastly there was Roxas and I. I being Namine Hikaru, and I'm all-around good at drawing but seem to be really shy, but actually am always hiding behind a mask. And Roxas who we're pretty sure is there just for the sole purpose of annoying and flirting with us.

Just then Roxas himself sauntered up to me. "Well, speak of the devil." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that Nami?" He questioned as Olette wandered away to do something else. It's a good thing my hair covers the vein throbbing on my temple, I hate that nickname- is adding the one more syllable that hard? I mean you already go through the trouble of using the first two, why not one more? If I wanted to be called 'Nami' I'd say it, my name is Namine. But I have long since stopped correcting him; it is just a waste of my air.

"Oh, nothing Roxas. So are going to be there to meet the new member." I quietly stated. Honestly, I didn't like being around him more than I absolutely needed to, but I figured that I might as well try to get some information while I was stuck out here.

"Yeah, apparently everyone will be there. Even Saix will be crawling out of his hole for it! I've heard this new guy" at this my heart sank; I was hoping for another girl besides Larxene to talk to" is anti-social and is some old acquaintance of Xemnas and Vexen." He finished.

"Yeah, and I almost forgot to give you this. It came in the mail today, well I'm off!" and with that he was out of the room like roadrunner. On crack. I sighed, he seems to have been rooting through my mail again-stalking bastard-and look, big surprise, it's from my _mommy-dearest_. I not so eagerly ripped open the envelope.

_Dear Namine,_ it read.

_We've missed you at home_-yeah right, more like you missed my money- _but the weathers been lovely! But if you could send us some money for the rent, I would be very pleased; sometimes your sister's income just doesn't cut it. Though she has been doing well and was recently promoted_- I stopped reading and ripped it up right then and there, earning a few stares. I am so tired of hearing their pleas for money and how perfect my sister Kairi is. It's always Kairi this and Kairi that and 'Why can't you be more like Kairi?'. I am so tired of hearing how perfect my _sister dear_ is!

I have one of the best jobs anyone can get in New York, and still I'm not as good as Kairi! If this were an anime you would see a massive anger-mark on my forehead. Now to top it all off I have to go meet some new guy, I can tell how great my day will be by how it is right now. For those without a brain, badly.

Zexion POV--magical--

I sighed as I carried my suitcase up the stairs to the building with the sign 'The Nobody Studio' "I knew I should never have accepted this job" I thought as I ran in to avoid the rain that had already soaked my black coat. Mental note, do not ride your bike in the rain. " But it appears that if I don't, I'll get evicted." As I walked in I asked the receptionist, Yuffie I think it was, where I was supposed to be and she replied:

"You must be the new guy, you'd better be pretty damn good if you plan on sticking around"

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence" I said sarcastically.

"Happy to help." She immediately replied. Damn, I've only been in this city an hour and people are on my hit list. So I just briskly walked by without looking back, it is too early in the morning to get pissed off. And I'm sure as hell not landing myself in therapy again, but that's a story for another time.

As I finally got to where I needed to be, I knew so because I saw Xemnas yelling at about 12 or so people not to do anything stupid. It was an interesting group, that's for sure, but the one that stuck out to me the most was the shortest girl. She had platinum blond hair that gleamed in the studios lighting and a plain white dress with blue sandals, she was very pretty but if looks could kill; well a lot of people would be 6 feet under by now.

Then sky met ocean(1) and we both quickly looked away, at least someone finally noticed me. But I could see that she was blushing, haha- oh wait dammit I am too. One day and my dignity is already done for. But Xemnas just kept on rambling, just like in the old days. I could fall asleep just remembering those lectures. Then all of the sudden a red head with twin teardrop tattoos spoke up, snapping me out of my stupor.

"Um, Hey boss-man, I think that would be the new guy behind you wouldn't it?" he said, snickering behind his hand. Wow this brought back memories of 5th grade, standing in front of the class with everyone evaluating you to see where you fit in, like a piece of meat. I do not like this guy already.

"Oh, yes, everyone this is Zexion, he will be the new artist here and someone will need to show him how everything goes. Hmm Namine, how about you, you seem to have the most free time on your hands right now." He pointed to the pretty girl in the white dress, but she just shrugged her shoulders in an 'alright'. Meanwhile a boy whose hair looked like it was just mauled by a fan (2) was glaring at me. Ahh, I sense jealousy. Anyway, my stay here definetly will be interesting.

--

(1) Y'know their eyes.

(2) Roxas. Fan-boy haha.

Alright, this Fic will probably be a few chaps long, and in the next chap I will show Namine's reaction to Zexion this is also my second real piece of Fanfiction, yup. Review and I'll give you cupcakes or muffins XP Ands I am a procrastinator so it could take awhile, sorry! and due to testing finals teachers hell, the usualT.Tmuch love Cat


	2. Meeting up

Wow Chapter 2 already huh? Neat!

Summary and dedication stay the same.

Dedication- and to all of my reviewers, especially jcola0823 for being the first, and

KHwhitelion- thanx so much for faveing

Disclaimer- Yeah I own Kingdom Hearts, and if you look close enough it's raining cupcakes and chocolate monkeys are flying around. Yup. And the 'make music not war' wristband belongs to Kristina C.

Namine POV--

"Wow, this is such a pain." I thought to myself as we waited for the new guy to arrive. Not that I'd ever voice that thought, because it's not something 'sweet, quiet' Namine would say. But seriously; by the fuss that Xemnas and Vexen are making you'd think the guy was gonna be riding in on a white stallion, complete with dramatic music.

Well, it turns out I was wrong, no stallion just a guy in jeans. Very interesting guy, though. He has slate colored hair that easily covers half his face, but is only about 3-4 inches taller than me. A blessing, since everyone here is like a giant in height, and me being 5'4 really doesn't help. He was wearing a fitted black shirt that had paintbrush stains on it, and a pair of faded blue jeans and worn black boots with a black wrist band that says in red letters 'make music, not war', I'll have to get the story behind that one. Not exactly classy, but I can't really talk, now can I? With my plain old white dress and light blue sandals.

After a few moments I realized I was blatantly staring at him and was about to look away when I met his eyes, a dark ocean blue. I looked away quickly, embarrassed that I had been caught looking. He was blushing too, so at least I dragged him down the tunnel of embarrassment with me.

A voice startled me out of my thoughts "Oh, yes, everyone this is Zexion, he will be the new artist here and someone will need to show him how everything goes. Hmm Namine, how about you, you seem to have the most free time on your hands right now." Xemnas stated. I just shrugged since I was lost in thought. Oh his name is Zexion, nice name. Hey wait a minute…

What the Hell? They saddled him off on me! Wait I have an idea. This could be fun, I get to increase my friend count to two, and a cute guy at that, and as an added bonus, make _Rocks-ass_ extremely jealous! I can tell that it will work by the fact that when I was looking at Zexion, _Roxy_ was glaring daggers at him. I now will have someone else to bitch at too, my true personality! Haha I can tell this year will be interestining if nothing else.

Zexion POV--still no lines--

After Xemnas's little speech he started on something else and completely forgot I was there. He also missed that half of the artists had already left or were talking amongst themselves. Since I knew that Xemnas wouldn't notice in his ranting, speaking from experience, I just walked over to Namine.

"Hey, apparently you're the one who's supposed to be showing me around?" I asked, never did like small talk.

"Wow, did you figure that out all by yourself?" she asked, very sarcastic I might add, looks like she's a feisty one. Lovely.

"Yeah I did. So how bout you show me some of your macaroni art?" I stated dryly. Two can play at that game. I could tell our riveting conversation would've gone on for hours if fan-boy hadn't interrupted us.

"Hey Nami" he began completely ignoring my presence, and I noticed a slight twitch at the 'Nami'. Interesting. "How about you ditch the emo kid and hang with me?" Now it was my turn to twitch. Oh so he thinks I'm emo? It is _on_ now, bitch.

--Namine POV--

I wish that Roxas would just leave me alone and find someone else to stalk, I mean talk to. I mean, me and Zexion, grammar be damned, were having a decently civilized 'my shit is better than your shit' kind of conversation and he ruined it. Then he went and called me Nami, sometimes I just wanna hit him- but wait looks like Zexion did that for me. I was just about to say some excuse to why I would never 'hang' with him if he were the last person on the Earth, politely of course, but then bam!

I mean, _damn_, once Roxas called him emo, he bitch-slapped the kid! It was hilarious, everyone there was cracking up- with the exception of Xemnas who _still _hadn't noticed we weren't listening, and Saix who was completely entranced by staring at Xemnas's ass- mainly because Roxas had this 'what the fuck?' look on his face, and Zexion was seething. Aww, he's cute when he's angry, but a mental note: never call him emo.

"Wow." Was all I said though, I mean can't ruin my little façade in front of all these people. Once everyone actually got back to pretending to work (1) I decided I might as well do my job and show the guy around.

"Hey, Zexion, why don't I show you my 'macaroni art' for starters?" I suggested, though I gave him a look that said 'that's what we're doing, _bitch_, so if you don't like it leave.' He immediately caught the hidden meaning.

"Okay." Was all he said, but he communicated by glance, 'You have some pretty bad mood swings. That time of the month?'

I have no idea how we understood each other through all of these glances, but we managed. After his little comment/glance we proceeded to have a rather vicious stare-off, not looking away until Axel butted in.

"Hey, are you two love birds just gonna stand there or move, cuz some of us would like to use the room your blocking." He said with all of the usual bluntness I have come to know and hate.

"What are you on? We are definitely not love birds." Hmm, it seems that Zexion also has that bluntness, but at least he said it so I didn't have too.

"Suuuuurrrrreee. That's what you say now; I give it two weeks before I find you making out in the hallway." And with that he walked away, mumbling something about having to find Luxord, the local casino owner. I don't like where that's going.

Before I knew it we were in my gallery. Here at The Studio, we each have our own gallery, incase a client comes in and wants to see some of our freelance work before we came here, and work we do in our free time.

"Well here we are, obviously." I started "This is one of my earlier paintings, I call it 'heartless'. So what do you think?" I asked, nervous after he hadn't said anything. He was just gaping like a moron.

--Zexion POV--

Too say that it was one of the best pieces of art I'd ever seen would be an understatement. On the bottom there were swirls of blue black clouds parting to reveal a swarm of black creatures with beady yellow eyes looking like they were drowning, but reaching up to bright red lights. Above them was a heart shaped moon that was shining pale light down onto the otherwise very dark picture, it also looked like there was a green stairway going off of the side (2).

"That's some great macaroni art." Was all I managed to stutter out, trying not to look like a complete idiot to this girl.

"I'm happy that you like it." Was all she said, her voice not accented with thick sarcasm for once. Interesting. (3)

"Is there some particular reason that you swing back and forth from being polite, to being very sarcastic and then sometimes even being nice?" I asked, trying to make casual conversation.

She sighed. "Look" she started, "I'd rather not explain it here, do you wanna go out for coffee later or something?" I was surprised she asked, but my curiosity got the better of me. I never did have many friends anyway, so this may be my chance to make another.

"Sure." I agreed "Just give me the place and the time."

We were gonna meet at a café called Oblivion, apparently it was a local favorite with poetry readings and everything. We could also just go together because Namine was going to be my guide today. I guess you could say this is my first 'date' since high school; I need to get out more. But I guess you could say I'm excited, but until then it's just Namine guiding me through these hallways. Seriously, though would it kill them to put some color in here- I mean the color scheme is just white everywhere, I'll have to ask Namine about that too while we're out. This will be interesting if nothing else.

--End 2nd chappie! --

(1)Come on, who actually does their job?

(2)I like to describe things, so sue me. And I have a poem to match, I think that I'll have Zexion read it at the café, lemme know what you guys think.

(3)I think I was gonna explain something here, but I don't remember now so oh well.

Yeah, I take awhile on updating anything, sorry! I hope you guys liked the chap, and I have a question for you guys- who wants me to write in a drunken make-out scene? It involves a wedding (not theirs!) and an open bar, that's all I'll say, so give me you opinion on that okay? Well as I say a lot I am real busy (track) so it might be awhile, but reviews super motivate me, this would not be out now if not for jcola0823 and KHwhitelion. Thanx guys! Much love, Cat


	3. Oblivion

Color Outside The lines- chapter 3

Much thanx again to Leah and KHwhitelion, who motivate me a ton! Leah's friends, who maul me when I don't update. And anyone reading this, you're cool too. Personally, I the this chapter, but im posting it anyway. IM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I told you guys at the beginning I had procrastination problems, so yeah sorry again! and this is the longest chapter yet, yay!

--Namine POV--

So. It would appear I have just set myself up on a 'date' with the new artiste. I haven't been on a date/going out with anyone since 5th grade when I was 'dating' my sisters' friend Sora. But we do not speak of that. And word spreads like wildfire around here, so there are now bets on how long till we an 'official' couple. I hear from Luxord, the casino owner, that it's ranging from never (Roxas, no surprise there) to three hours (Axel). I do not enjoy being the product of people's amusement. I haven't heard anything from Zexion for awhile though. If there's anything he can do, it's think. If he was thinking any harder then I think laser beams would come out of his eyes.

In fact if you look closely, he almost looks like a brooding emo kid. The thought puts a small smile on my face as I remember him bitch-slapping Roxas. But as I do not have the self control needed to restrain it, this sentence spews from my mouth anyway:

"Cheer up emo kid!" ah yes, that smile has now turned into a maniacal grin, I don't think anyone except maybe Demyx in this studio has ever seen me like this (1). He responds with a glare and a long rant it's so much fun to rile him up like this.

"Why does everyone think I'm emo? I mean one black shirt and its 'aww look at the poor emo kid'. I'm so tired of being stereotyped just for what my hair happens to look like and what I happen to wear!" he finished in a huff, and it almost looks like he's pouting. It's adorable.

"Yes, we all know how much stereotypes suck; I went to high school too. But now my little emo kid, it seems it is time for lunch and I'm in the mood for a cinnamon bagel." I said, and he is twitching whenever I call him emo kid. I am definetly gonna have fun with this one.

--Zexion POV--

I think that she just likes to watch me squirm. But honestly, I really hate being called emo, I mean it still bothers me when she does it; but not as much as with other people because she's teasing. But seriously, I'm friendly enough, but in high school people always were accusing me of cutting my wrists even though pretty much everyday I wore short sleeves. Well, that's my rant for the day covered.

And by now it seems after wandering those endless white hallways, we are finally going to get something to eat. Thank God, I was starting to get hungry because of all that stupid rain this morning and I couldn't get a bite to eat.

The walk to Oblivion was quite uneventful, besides the fact we almost got run over on the way there by a speeding moped, but otherwise it was oddly normal. After about a ten minute walk, we were there. The outside was black and it was situated on a street corner where everyone could see it.

Once we were inside a girl with short black hair in a headband stumbled up to the front and asked us cheerily how many were in our party. It took up all my self-control not to shout 'You!' at her. Luckily I didn't have to, she did.

"You! I remember you, I saw you this morning!" she practically shouted. Ah yes, for those who paid attention it was the girl who was the receptionist at The Nobody Studio, Yuffie or Yupi, something like that.

You know the annoying one on my hit list.

"Nope. I'm afraid you didn't, that was my twin brother, Ienzo." I am very proud that I managed to say that with a completely straight face.

"Oh. That's alright then! Tell him I said Hi!" she responded easily. Wow, if you look up gullible in the encyclopedia you see her face smiling at you.

"Um, it's just the two of us." Namine finally spoke up, getting tired of listening to me and Y-whatever carry on.

"Alright, follow me then please!" she chirped, just as chipper as ever.

When we got to our table I finally took a look around the place. It wasn't to bad, the décor consisted of mostly darker things with a few white things added in for something other than the blackness. While waiting for our waitress Namine and I just started talking.

"So, it would seem you two have met before?" she asked, of course meaning Yutti.

"You could say that." I started and then explained to her the whole 'morning disaster' as I have dubbed it, what with the rain having to actually work this morning and encounter with gullible. She was laughing by the end of it, replying with a simple:

"Man, your life sucks! So you we in therapy? I'd like to hear the story behind that one." She said, grinning by the end of it.

"Well, I think you've noticed that I don't exactly enjoy being insulted." At this she chuckled, no doubt remembering the fan-boy incident "But back in school people insulted me a lot, so I beat up this one kid who was really horrible to me, what was his name? Oh, yeah I think that it was Riku. But one day I just got tired of it and kind of gave him a concussion. Of course since preppy people can do no wrong, I got put in therapy by my mom. The funnest thing in the world is to be mean to therapists. I mean they are the only people who can insult you, make you cry, and hurt you, but still come out looking good. So I just made the most of my time there, and gave him the most migraines one person could possibly have in a month. I think he quit after i left. " And by the time I was done, tears were rolling down her face, she was laughing so hard.

"I know, I mean therapists are so fun to mess with!" she started "'How do you feel?' 'Like shit. You?' oh and 'does it bother you that your dad left you?' 'Nope i'm just peachy about it!'. and what high school did you got to?" she finished, calming down slightly.

"Destiny Islands High. Why?" Curious as to why it mattered, and letting the therapist comments slide to be asked about later.

She started laughing again. "I think I might know your Riku then. Was it Riku Arakawa?"

"Yeah, I think that was his name." I said, a hint of surprise leaking into my voice as I had no idea how she could know him.

"Well, I guess it's a small world after all, not only did I also go to that school but Riku happened to be one of my sisters friends!" she said "I actually remember him coming to our house with a black eye saying 'some kid beat me in an alley'. Oh, I'm never gonna let him live this down, because no offense, but your kinda scrawny." She replied, leaving me gaping.

"Hey, I'm still taller than you aren't I?" I retorted.

"Yeah, but only by, what, two inches?" well she has me there. Damn.

But at that moment our waitress showed up to take our orders. "I'll take a coffee, black, and a croissant."

"And I'll have a French Vanilla with a chocolate scone." Namine said.

"Alright, that will be about five minutes." And she was off; I can almost feel her tip lowering.

So we waited in a comfortable silence until our food and coffee came. When it finally got here I took a big gulp of my coffee and Namine looked at me strangely.

"I have no idea how you can just drink straight black coffee. It's practically wood liquefied." She stated before starting on hers.

"Well, _I _don't know how you drink that flavored shit. It's not even coffee!" I retorted. It seems that we can go from a fluffy 'aww' moment to bickering again within seconds. We have such a great relationship.

--+Namine POV+--

Well that went well, considering we managed a whole twenty minutes without arguing over something. Actually, if the 'peace' continued for much longer I think the apocalypse would come about; it's just that scary for us to get along.

When we got back, Axel looked at us and winked at Zexion. Pervert. Forgetting the composure I have to keep around here, I waltzed (2) right up to him and kicked him where it hurts. I had the satisfaction of watching him crumple like an old leaf and I started cackling hysterically. Zexion stared at me for a moment before bursting out laughing himself.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked.

"Well, when a pervert does something perverted, I tend to beat the shi-"I started before he interrupted me.

"No, not that, I meant that witches cackle! It was pretty damn creepy, and that gave me chills!" He explained. "Besides you never did tell me why you're so bi-polarish."

"It's a long boring story that will be saved for another time." I said, forgetting that I was supposed to tell him at Oblivion.

"Well I have time-"He started, before Xemnas turned the corner (Saix following of course.)

"What are you people doing out here loitering?! Lunch break ended 69 (3) seconds ago! Get back to your studios! And Axel, get off the floor, you can sleep at your house, not on my floor!" He finished, walking off to do who the hell knows what.

"It seems we do not in fact have time for story-time right now Zexy, another time then." I said brightly, thinking up all the fun combinations of his name that I could make, as I saw his eye twitch.

"Do you have any idea how much that sounds like-"I interrupted him in the middle of his sentence.

"Nope, not a clue Zex, I suppose you'll just get lost on your own so I'll guide you back to your studio." I said cheerfully, as I walked, Axel forgotten, as he fumed.

But of course, as The World is out to smite me, and no day is allowed to end well, I ran into Roxas on the way back.

"Oh, Hey Nami." He was ignoring Zexion's presence again "More mail came for you." He finished, stalking (4) off emo-ly.

"He really needs to stop rooting through my mail." I commented off handedly to Zexion, as I opened the letter.

After a quick scan of it, I looked back up and uttered two words.

"Ah, shit."

--End chapter whatever the hell I'm on--

(1)- I love Demyx, and I couldn't resist putting him in )

(2)- Not literally, just wanted to put it in

(3) I love Zemyx, so I had to put it in somehow, hehe

(4)- Stalking, haha

Thank Budha, it's over. Writers block is a bitch man, it's horrible. Well I hope you like it, I don't but I wanted to get something out to you guys before being chased down with pitchforks XD drop me a line, tell me what you thought, and if you ask me I might tell you what was in the letter, so have a great day people, much love Cat


End file.
